Topaz's Perfect Harem
Prior to the days of Perfect Harem Anime for Topaz and Zettai they both decided to write for the other. They still write using these characters, though in a more restricted format. The name of this series is "Boku no Meganekko Oneesan" (shortened to 僕めが "BokuMega"). These are Topaz's characters. If you would like to see Zettai's, click here. Topaz enjoys tall older girls, glasses, large chests, and curvy bodies. He is unique in that he also has a male in his harem, Souta. =Characters= Topaz Teioh *Age: 14 *Height: 153 cm *Weight: 42 kg *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Hairstyle: Hime Cut *Eye Color: Brown, has glasses *Voice: Eri Kitamura *FE Class: Mage -> Mage Knight *Cosplay: Saya Takagi (High School of the Dead) *Birthday: August 3rd *Personality: Topaz is a shy boy that likes being teased by his girls. He is very feminine and secretly wears girls clothing. Due to his magical lips he's often kissed by the girls as a "recharge". He was also brought into the "Cosplay club", a secret program for the Troops in their magical defense wars. However it's more likely that Maya puts him in cute outfits. Maeka Munenaka *Age: 21 *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 60 kg *Three Sizes: 92DD/60/90 *Hair Color: Dark Brown *Hairstyle: Hime Cut *Eye Color: Brown, has glasses *Voice: Kana Hanazawa *FE Class: Shaman -> Sorcerer *Cosplay: Chiaki Kurihara (Mouretsu Pirates) *Birthday: November 22nd *Personality: Babysat Topaz when he was younger, but developed a loving relationship after catching him crossdressing one day. She is also employed at her parent's company by day, where she wears a suit and skirt, but is also a member of the Troops as well. She's also Jade's rival in college, with both having a group idolizing their glasses. Effective "winner". Emi Munenaka *Age: 14 *Height: 160 cm *Weight: 50 kg *Three Sizes: 88D/55/85 *Hair Color: Black *Hairstyle: Long and flowing *Eye Color: Purple, has glasses *Voice: Yui Horie *FE Class: Cleric -> Bishop *Cosplay: Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Birthday: September 17th *Personality: Topaz's classmate that occasionally protects him from bullies. One of his few school friends, but very self-conscious. She's part of the club with Topaz as well. Chizuru Munenaka *Age: 39 *Height: 176 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Three Sizes: 103E/64/100 *Hair Color: Black *Hairstyle: Hime cut *Eye Color: Black, has glasses *Voice: Yuu Amamiya *FE Class: Cavalier -> Great Knight *Cosplay: Kouchuu Kanshou (Koihime Musou) (glasses) *Birthday: May 10th *Personality: Ara ara~ Sexy mother to Emi and Maeka and encourages both girls to chase after him. Though if they're not careful, he might just be their new father as well... She's effectively a Mission Control for the Troops, though she still owns the company where Maeka works as a cover. It is unknown what happened to Maeka and Emi's actual father. Jade Teioh *Age: 18 *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 57 kg *Three Sizes: 90D/58/90 *Hair Color: Dark Green *Hairstyle: Long and flowing *Eye Color: Green, has glasses *Voice: Yuu Asakawa *FE Class: Hero *Cosplay: Rider (Fate/Stay Night) *Birthday: August 31st *Personality: Topaz's older sister that was off at college. She now shares an apartment with him and teases him often. She is also quite strong, but is careful with Topaz's weak body. There's rumors floating around that she's one of the strongest women in the world, though her rivals are more than happy to get beaten up in masochistic pain. She's also Maeka's rival in college, with both having a group idolizing their glasses. Jade and Topaz's parents are often away. Jade is tall like their mother while Topaz is short like their father. Maya Kazami *Age: 25 *Height: 167 cm *Weight: 58 kg *Three Sizes: 96DD/56/98 *Hair Color: Green *Hairstyle: Bob cut *Eye Color: Green, has glasses *Voice: Ami Koshimizu *FE Class: Mage -> Sage *Cosplay: Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) *Birthday: June 6th *Personality: Topaz and Emi's teacher. Sweet and caring for him as well. She also convinces him to create the "Cosplay Club" as a cover, though secretly it might be that she just wants to dress him in pretty outfits (though she's not afraid to wear one herself). Maya also drives recklessly and seems to know Rin from Zettai's harem. Souta Kaneda *Age: 13 *Height: 145 cm *Weight: 39 kg *Hair Color: Dark Blue *Hairstyle: Bob cut *Eye Color: Blue *Voice: Aya Endou *FE Class: Monk -> War Monk *Cosplay: Miyuki Takara (Catball) (Lucky Star) *Birthday: August 1st *Personality: Topaz's only male friend and fellow crossdresser. Souta also looks up to Topaz-senpai and wants to be just like him. His parents own a local hot springs resort. Souta is Natsume's cousin. Haruka Teioh *Age: 20 *Height: 150 cm *Weight: 45 kg *Three Sizes: 85D/56/84 *Hair Color: Purple *Hairstyle: Hime cut ponytail *Eye Color: Purple, has glasses *Voice: Chiwa Saito *FE Class: Myrmidon -> Swordmaster *Cosplay: Maid Chou (Maoyuu Maou Yuusha) *Birthday: February 4th *Personality: Topaz and Jade's cousin from the beach. Her body is mostly tan except for a swimsuit pattern on her chest and hips. Extremely dominant, she can use her short stature to get nearly anything from Topaz. Once fought against the Troops but by losing a close battle she decides to team up with them. Natsume Shirogane *Age: 19 *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 52 kg *Three Sizes: 92D/60/91 *Hair Color: Blonde *Hairstyle: Ponytail *Eye Color: Purple, has glasses *Voice: Haruka Tomatsu *FE Class: - *Cosplay: Iona Hikawa *Birthday: March 24th *Personality: Jade's roommate and best friend as well as friends with Haruka. Is a reverse trap, often wearing a boy's uniform with necktie. Topaz was worried when Jade started hanging around "him", but after finding out Natsume's true gender he supports her wishes. Natsume is also slightly yuri with Jade. She had to start wearing masculine clothes once her family found out Souta, her cousin, was starting to imitate her clothing choices. Tina Yeager *Age: 21 *Height: 166 cm *Weight: 65 kg *Three Sizes: 106F/60/102 *Hair Color: Blonde *Hairstyle: Thick twintails/ponytail *Eye Color: Blue, has glasses *Voice: Nao Touyama *FE Class: - *Cosplay: Atago *Birthday: July 4th *Personality: American policewoman who enjoys guns, and is tasked with watching over Topaz (for some reason). Peppers speech with English words and is a bit sarcastic and snarky. Himawari Hoshikawa *Age: ? *Height: 160 cm *Weight: 69 kg *Three Sizes: 95DD/65/100 *Hair Color: Deep black *Hairstyle: long, elf ears *Eye Color: Dark green, has glasses *Voice: Minako Kotobuki *FE Class: - *Cosplay: Chifusa Manyuu *Birthday: January 20th *Personality: Mage from a far away land, but got distracted by all of Japan's media. Became a neet and spends time playing games (mostly) and watching anime. Trivia *Maeka, Emi and Chizuru have Munenaka because it could be translated as "between breasts" for a paizuri reference *Jade and Haruka got Emperor but was changed to Teioh to make it Japanese like the rest *Maya is Sensei as I couldn't come with a teacher you liked so feel free to change this one (Kazumi) *Souta is Kaneda because of the dude (Shoutarou_Kaneda) shotas are named after. *Chizuru got May 10th for being roughly Mother's Day. *Haruka has Haruka Tomatsu's birthday. *Jade has Momoyo's birthday. Category:Anime Blogs